This invention relates generally to agricultural machines, and in particular to a cultivator wheel for use in such machines.
Cultivator wheels have the purpose of breaking up and loosening the soil, usually after the soil has previously been plowed. Plowing turns over clumps of soil, which must then be broken up and converted into loose soil particles in order to prepare the soil for planting. Of course, cultivator wheels for this purpose are known; they are usually in form of a substantially star-shaped sheet-metal member that is provided with teeth, or else they have a hub from which nail-like projections extend. While they are usable for their intended purpose, these prior art cultivator wheels are not nearly as effective as they are desired to be.